hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Joel Dexter
Joel Dexter is the son of Warren Fox and the half-brother of the newborn twins Sebastian and Sophie, initially portrayed by Andrew Still from 2011-2013 and currently played by Rory Douglas-Speed from 2016-present. Characterisation A writer from the official Hollyoaks website described Joel as a "whole lot of exciting things rolled into one". They said that he "immediately caused a stir" upon his arrival and that when he is not trying to outsmart Brendan Brady (Emmett J. Scanlan) he is "happy to cause trouble elsewhere". Joel is nicknamed "Scottish Foxy" which was coined by Brendan and still himself loved the name. Joel is often seen sporting a leather jacket. Still told a reporter from the serial's official website that "I hate that leather jacket, Biography Backstory At some point prior to November 2011, Joel served a six month sentence in a juvenile detention centre, after assaulting his step-father, Mick Cornus, in the defence of his mother. Joel's mother refused to back him up in fear of losing Mick. 2011-2013 Joel arrives to work as a new DJ at Chez Chez and on his first night at work he spends time with Maddie who comes on to him. He takes Maddie outside thinking she is going to sleep with him. As he tries to kiss her she pushes him off and he accuses her of playing games and shouts at her for teasing. He later threatens Callum for criticising his treatment of Maddie. He argues with Warren who suspects that Brendan has sent him to the village, where he reveals that Warren is his father. Theresa convinces Joel to give Warren some time to come to terms with the situation. She also gets Warren to take a paternity test which reveals that he is Joel's biological father. Joel returns after some time and reveals that Warren has signed his share in the club to him. Brendan attempts to buy him out, but Joel tells him that the offer is too little. Mitzeee tries to help Brendan to get rid of Joel. Theresa goes on a date with Joel, which makes Will Savage (James Atherton) jealous. When Joel punches Will, Theresa tells him that she does not want to see him again. Brendan invites Joel to move in with him and makes an effort to befriend him. When Joel rebuffs Lacey Kane's (Georgia Bourke) advances because she is to young, and her brother Callum attacks Joel after Lacey pretends that he tried to kiss her. Joel tries to impress Brendan by running illegal errands for him. Brendan enlists Dave(Michael Camp) to beat Joel up during an errand, which Brendan does to test Joel. He later tries to become more involved with the business and sets up club night. Bart McQueen (Jonny Clarke) helps Joel set up for the night, but Bart invites many of his underage friends. When Joel learns that Callum has kissed Theresa, Joel attacks him and subsequently ruins his club night. Joel blames Bart and forces him to grow cannabis; while Brendan tells Joel he can no longer trust him. However, when Brendan's friend Walker(Neil Newbon) backs out of a dodgy deal - Joel goes along instead. Joel realises that he has walked into a trap and when he tries to escape he is stabbed. Joel is taken into hospital where Brendan apologises for putting him in danger. Joel is later kidnapped by Sampson (Sean Cernow) who ties his hands and puts a grenade in his hands. Brendan and Walker save him, but realise that Sampson used Joel as a distraction so they could vandalise Chez Chez. 2016-present Joel is seen outside the police station with police officer Ryan Knight (Duncan James) asking him to find out what Warren knows about the murder of Patrick Blake (Jeremy Sheffield). It later transpires that Ryan prevented Joel from being sent to prison for a drugs charge. Joel convinces Warren to support his and Sienna children. More needs to be added Kill Count Murders *Katy Fox (Instigated): Joel supplies a heavy amount of heroin to Katy which ends up killing her. Attempted murders *Brendan Brady: When Joel's dad Warren Fox wants Brendan dead Warren gives the gun to Joel the very gun Warren killed Kyle Ryder with 11 months prior, Joel prepares to shoot Brendan however Brendan tells Joel that Louise was pregnant thus changing Joel's mind and swap sides from his dad to help Brendan and Mitzeee. *Seamus Brady: Brendan offers to pay Joel money to kill Seamus In which Joel acctepts but ends up changing his mind once again. Intro *2016-2017: Joel steps out in the alley *2017: Joel steps out in the alley - this time smiling. *2017-2019: Joel walks towards his motorbike while a sunlight flashes on him *2019-: Joel attends a party on The Love Boat. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Recasts Category:DJs Category:Priest Category:2011 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:2016 returns Category:Fox family Category:Club owners Category:Drug dealers Category:Killers Category:Residents of 28b Fern Street Category:1993 births Category:Current characters Category:Convicts